Geocoding refers to the process of finding the correct geographic coordinates (e.g., latitude and/or longitude coordinates) from data such as street addresses, zip codes, postal codes, etc. Over the years, various geocoding techniques involving address interpolation, the use of land parcel centroids, and the use of global positioning systems (GPS) have been developed
However, problems remain with using these systems/methods for practical geocoding applications. For instance, a geocoding system may fail when several different addresses may be listed under similar names and/or when a given address encompasses an area beyond a threshold value.
In addition, handheld systems are known in the package delivery industry for tracking the status/progress of delivery of a mailed package. In such systems, a delivery truck driver may use a wireless handheld device to manually enter information about the delivery of a package. For example, when a package is delivered, the recipient of the package may sign his/her name onto the handheld device to confirm receipt. The delivery confirmation may be upload in realtime to a remote server where the time and date of the delivery may be displayed to users. Such systems, however, are deficient in numerous aspects.
Furthermore, systems are known for tracking the whereabouts of delivery and sales people. The location of such people may be displayed on a map in realtime. Such maps may generate and display the position of a particular GPS coordinate where a sales person may be located and use known mapping technologies to generate the display. However, such systems are deficient in numerous aspects.
As discussed above, there are problems associated with the way addresses are currently located on a map.